Brother Where Art Thou
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Sin embargo, Cooper no lo dijo en voz alta. En cambio, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Blaine. —Aparte de los shows musicales, no nos has dado precisamente alguna señal de que esto vendría. Traducción autorizada por djchika.


Traducción autorizada por **djchika** _(así pueden encontrarla aquí en ff y en tumblr)_**  
**

**Resumen:** Sin embargo, Cooper no lo dijo en voz alta. En cambio, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Blaine. —Aparte de los shows musicales, no nos has dado precisamente ninguna señal de que esto vendría.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Brother Where Art Thou**

* * *

—Oye, ¿Coop?

Cooper Anderson alzó la mirada de su tarea para encontrar a su hermanito en la entrada, mirando fijamente al piso.

Cooper dio un gruñido evasivo y regresó la atención a su libro de física. Sintió una breve punzada de culpa cuando recordó que se suponía que él debía recoger a Blaine de la escuela y llevarlo a casa, pero Katie Newman había insinuado un ligue después de la práctica debajo de las gradas, y no había manera de que fuera a dejarlo pasar.

Además, el niño llegó bien a casa.

—Coop —vino la voz de su hermano de nuevo—. Yo… necesito tu ayuda.

Suspirando, Cooper miró a su hermano y boqueó cuando finalmente vio el estado en el que estaba. Un gran moretón púrpura se estaba formando en su ojo derecho y estaba saliendo sangre de su nariz.

Cooper se levantó apresuradamente de su silla. —¡Mierda, Blaine! ¿Qué demonios pasó? —Agarró suavemente el brazo del chico y le guió al baño. Bajando la tapa del inodoro, sentó a Blaine en este.

_Mamá va enloquecer… mierda._ Cooper se preguntó brevemente si iba a ser castigado por esto. El baile de graduación estaba aproximándose y, maldita sea, no iba a perdérselo.

Mojó una toalla y comenzó a limpiar la cara de Blaine. El chico resolló y Cooper pudo ver que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Peter McPherson estaba insultándome, así que le empujé y él me golpeó.

—Sí, bueno, ese chico es enorme y tú eres algo pequeño para tu edad. —Tenía que felicitar a Blaine, ese chico de verdad era _inmenso. _Incluso él lo habría pensado dos veces antes de desafiarlo.

—Pero estaba siendo malo, Coop. Y no sólo conmigo. Nos estaba llamando a Jeff y a mí hada y… maricón.

Cooper se detuvo y miró a su hermano seriamente. —¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra?

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia las baldosas, apretando sus zapatos contra ellas. —Sí.

Entonces, respirando profundo, miro a Cooper a los ojos. —Y creo que tal vez lo soy.

Cooper no pudo evitar su reacción, sus cejas disparándose hacia arriba con sorpresa. —¿Oh?

No era que no lo hubiera sospechado de Blaine una o dos veces en su vida, pero era diferente cuando tu hermano de once años estaba saliendo del clóset para ti después de ser golpeado por un abusador homófobo.

—Sí —dijo Blaine en voz baja—. A papá no le gustará esto, ¿cierto?

—A papá no le gustan muchas cosas, chico —respondió Cooper con consideración.

Blaine frunció sus cejas y volvió a mirar hacia las baldosas. —¿Está mal que no me importe?

—Sólo tendrás que darle tiempo para que se acostumbre, supongo. —Cooper suspiró.

Sabía que Blaine tendría que darle un _montón _de tiempo a su papá para que se acostumbrara a esto. No era un mal padre, era sólo que… tenía sus costumbres muy arraigadas y tener un hijo gay sería una adaptación difícil para él.

Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta. En cambio, optó por darle a su hermano una pequeña sonrisa. —Aparte de los shows musicales, no nos has dado precisamente alguna señal de que esto vendría.

Blaine le miró, furioso. —No estaba seguro hasta hace poco. No quería que fuera cierto, ¡pero ya no puedo alejarlo y quiero dejar de fingir ser algo que no soy!

Las cejas de Cooper se volvieron a alzar ante eso. Así que esto tenía tiempo viniendo. Quizás de verdad necesitaba hacer el papel de hermano mayor más a menudo.

Siguió sólo mirando a su hermanito, casi sin palabras. Las pequeñas manos de Blaine estaban apretando la tapa del inodoro como si fuera una cuerda de salvamento. Estaba conteniendo lágrimas de furia, peor no estaba mirando a Cooper, estaba mirando a su reflejo. Cooper se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado con él, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Blaine estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser gay. Por ser alguien que sabía que sería atormentado y acosado, y que su propio padre no podría aceptar en seguida, y aun así estaba dispuesto a admitírselo a sí mismo, a Cooper, a sus padres.

Cooper soltó una leve risita. —Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces, ¿lo sabes? —Cuando Blaine siguió sin mirarle, continuó—, y, oye, como sea, hombre, sigues siendo mi hermanito. Eso sólo significa que no tendrás que preocuparte de que te robe a las novias.

Blaine se echó a reír por ello, pero hizo una mueca de dolor de inmediato, el movimiento lastimando su ojo.

—Vamos, chico, consigamos un poco de hielo para ese ojo tuyo. Mamá va a tener un ataque.

Se levantó y alargó su mano hacia Blaine. Blaine la miró por un segundo y entonces puso la suya en ella.

—No… no les digas, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ser yo el que lo haga.

La silenciosa determinación en los ojos de Blaine hizo que el corazón de Cooper se hinchara con orgullo.

—Claro, chico, no hay problema.

Quería decir más. Quería decir que Blaine podía hablarle de ahora en adelante si necesitaba a alguien. Que su puerta estaría abierta de par en par cuando Blaine finalmente le dijera a sus padres, porque ambos sabían que no saldría bien. Que si necesitaba que Cooper estuviera allí cuando lo hiciera, entonces él estaría.

En cambio, sólo le dio a su hermano un abrazo con un brazo y la sonrisa que Blaine le dio a cambio le dijo que comprendía todo lo que Cooper quería decir pero no podía.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esto no tiene continuación ni secuela… y para quienes leyeron _The Customer_ y preguntaron en sus reviews, ese tampoco tiene :(.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
